


The Library's Karaoke Night

by ziazippy5379



Series: Family Bonding at The Library [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Karaoke, Team Bonding, The Librarians Prompt Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Jake takes the team out for karaoke after a mission.





	The Library's Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for prompt month! This was fun to write. Although finding songs for everyone was hard. Thanks to discord for helping me figure them out.
> 
> Links for all the songs are at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jake loved music and always had. Growing up he and his brother had learned to play the guitar and sing together. It was the main way they bonded, and they spent much of their high school days practicing and writing their own songs together. They weren’t the only ones to love and play music in their family either. It was the whole family. It wasn’t a Stone Family Reunion without too many people playing completely different songs over the yard and each other. Jake couldn’t remember a time in his childhood where there hadn’t been some form of music. But all of that had changed when his brother had joined the army. Jake had felt abandoned. His feelings about his brother had gotten so wrapped up with those for music that he mostly quit music. Music was family and he had lost the part that mattered most.

 

When Jake moved to the Library, he brought his guitar with him. He almost left it behind, but something stopped him. No matter how long it had been and how much it hurt, that guitar was all he had left of his brother. Their dad had gotten rid of almost everything to do with him in the house. So, Jake decided that the good memories outweighed the bad and the guitar came.

 

He still didn’t play at the Library. And he didn’t let the others know that he could. They would just insist that he play for them and he wasn’t ready for it. But he did start singing more. Cassandra liked to play music while she worked around the annex and when he helped, he sang along. Once he started with that, she began playing music more, and so did everyone else. Jake wasn’t the only one who sang along or else he would have quit. Everyone but Jenkins liked to sing along.

 

So, after a mission that went better than expected and it was Jake’s turn to pick the celebration, he took the whole team to a local karaoke bar. None of the rest of the team were very happy at first. Then Jake got on the stage (the alcohol also helped).

 

He decided to start with an amusing song to get the others to loosen up and laugh a bit. And maybe get one of them up on the stage. So, he pulled out “Before He Cheats”. He sang with such utter conviction that laughter probably wasn’t on the table

 

It had the intended effect. Not necessarily on the laughing but he definitely got smiles and Cassandra jumped up to get on the list. She had to wait for a couple of people to go first then it was her turn.

 

Cassandra got up on stage and waited for the music to start. Jake recognized the song from the first second. And he thought of how well the song fit her. Cassandra had chosen to sing “I Will Survive”. She looked so happy and powerful standing on the stage singing that song. When Jake looked to the rest of the team, he saw they understood the same thing he did. Cassandra was a fighter and he would never just take anything sitting down and that included her death. They all knew how close they came to losing her the one time she almost gave up and it had renewed her determination to live.

 

Jake got up to meet her when she came down from the stage. She hugged him laughing with real joy that she hadn’t shown for so much of the time he had known her. It made him smile to see her so happy. They walked back to their table side by side.

 

While Jake had been getting Cassandra, Ezekiel had gone to pick a song. And he had somehow managed to be the next person up. Jake recognized the song as one that his cousins liked to play. If he remembered correctly it was called “Hey, Look Ma I Made it”.

 

Until recently Jake would have assumed that Ezekiel just liked the song. And maybe that was true. But since what happened with Ezekiel’s mom Jake thought it went deeper.

 

Ezekiel had a great voice for the song and got plenty of applause. Then he came back to the table and confirmed Jake’s suspicions. He was doing the cocky act that he only pulled out when feeling insecure.

 

Immediately he went into trying to convince Eve and Flynn to take a turn. Flynn was the first to cave, likely just to get Ezekiel to stop. Ezekiel went to sign Flynn up without asking for a song first, which meant it could be anything. When he got back all he would say is he heard Flynn listening to it.

 

When it was his turn Flynn went up. He looked nervous, which was completely justified thanks to Ezekiel. But as soon as the music began, he broke into a smile. Jake didn’t recognize the song and when he asked Ezekiel told him it was called “Too Much Time on My Hands”. Flynn danced across the stage while he was singing and at one point almost fell off.

 

When Flynn was done, he came back and convinced Eve to do a duet with him. She had a fond smile while he dragged her over. They sang “You’re the One that I Want”. Cassandra laughed the whole way through, and Jake couldn’t contain his smile.

 

When they came back no one made a move to go take another turn. They sat listening and cheering on the other people. After a while Eve went over to sign up. She didn’t come back to the table while she waited, just stood near the stage watching. There were two people after the one on stage before her.

 

She got up on stage and the music started. Jake knew the song as fast as he had known Cassandra’s. But this was for a completely different reason. This song had come on the radio back when it came out and Jake had listened to it repeatedly after. It was “Angel with a Shotgun”. It made him think of his brother and had always made him upset. But sitting and listening to Eve sing it felt right. It fit her better than it had any right too.

 

When the song came to a close Eve came back. She had tears in her eyes that Jake knew he echoed. They made eye contact for a moment before looking away. They knew what the other saw. Eve was the only one at the Library that Jake had mentioned his brother too.

 

Sensing the turn in the atmosphere, Cassandra grabbed Ezekiel and dragged him to sing. She somehow convinced him to sing something he didn’t seem to want to and they went up. When the song started there was a collective groan from those at the table and barely suppressed smiles. Cassandra had gotten Ezekiel to sing “A Whole New World” with her. They were completely ridiculous, which was probably Cassandra’s point.

 

The next thing to happen surprised Jake. Jenkins got up from the table and went over to sign up to sing muttering something about children. None of them had thought that they could get him up there, so they hadn’t tried. When it was his turn he sang “My Way”. And he was very good. There was one of the biggest rounds of applause that Jake had heard that night when Jenkins finished. Cassandra, Ezekiel, and Flynn all went to meet him as he came down from the stage. Jake would have but someone needed to stay with the table, and it looked as if Eve was going to join. Which she did when it took them over half the next person’s performance to get back.

 

When they got back Jake could tell that the night was winding down. They stayed for a few more songs but the day finally caught up with them and they headed back to the Library.

 

The next day was quiet at the Library. Nothing was pressing and Jake was still feeling good from the night before. He pulled out his guitar and sat to play. He did warm-ups first because it had been so long. By the time he began to play a song all of the others were in the room. None of them had said a thing somehow knowing this was a big deal. He played “Fast Car”. He had a reason to play again.

 

* * *

 

[Before He Cheats](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaSy8yy-mr8)

[I Will Survive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYkACVDFmeg)

[Hey Look Ma, I Made It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzbxacRr5Gk)

[Too Much Time On My Hands](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XcKBmdfpWs)

[You're The One That I Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oKPYe53h78)

[Angel With A Shotgun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQKMLmXc0xo)

[A Whole New World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZ1Rb9hC4JY)

[My Way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6E2hYDIFDIU)

[Fast Car](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmcNSYhw7KA)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> I will have at least a few more fics up this month.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
